parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen in Wonderland (1951)
Cast *Alice - Gwen (Total Drama) *Alice's Sister - Courtney (Total Drama) *Dinah - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *The White Rabbit - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Doorknob - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *The Dodo - Kenny The Shark *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) and T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *The Walrus - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Carpenter - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Bill the Lizard - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Rose - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *The Caterpillar - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Nigel Ratburn (Arthur) *The Bird in the Tree - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *The Cheshire Cat - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *The March Hare - Quick Draw McGraw *The Mad Hatter - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Dormouse - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *The Card Painters - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow, Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade), and Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *The Queen of Hearts - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *The King of Hearts - Mandrake (Epic) Scenes *Gwen in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Gwen in Wonderland Part 2 - Gwen is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Snake ("I'm Late") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 4 - Gwen Meets Screwie/The Bottle on the Table *Gwen in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Gwen ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 6 - Gwen Meets Mr. Toad and T.W. Turtle ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 7 - The Beast and the Aardvark *Gwen in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Gwen in Wonderland Part 9 - A Fox with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 11 - Gwen Meets Tick-Tock Crocodile ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Gwen *Gwen in Wonderland Part 13 - Gwen Meets the Cheshire Parrot ("'Twas Brilling") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Kaa Arrives Again) *Gwen in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Gwen in Wonderland Part 17 - Gwen Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Gwen in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Chantel DuBois of Hearts *Gwen in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Parrot Arrives Yet Again *Gwen in Wonderland Part 20 - Gwen's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Gwen in Wonderland Part 21 - Gwen's Flight/The Finale *Gwen in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Alice Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as Alice's Sister Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Dinah Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as the White Rabbit Screwie.jpg|Screwie as the Doorknob KTS Gallery 570x402 08.jpg|Kenny the Shark as the Dodo Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Tweedledee TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Tweedledum 453px-Beast pose.jpg|The Beast as the Walrus B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as the Carpenter Nick wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Bill the Lizard Elsa.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen as the Rose Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as the Caterpillar Nigel Ratburn.png|Nigel Ratburn as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as the Bird in the Tree three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as the Cheshire Cat Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as the March Hare 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as the Mad Hatter Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as the Dormouse Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow, 4h flap sprite.png|Flap, and Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as the Card Painters DuBois_madagascar.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois as the Queen of Hearts Mandrake.png|Mandrake as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs